


The epidemic

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Monkey Island, the secret of monkey island
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: a sort of precuel of the Modern island AU which explain one of the most important events in Melee island history





	1. Chapter 1

A new day rise at Melee island, the pirate-less place where sailors reside, but in the outskirts of the city, a blonde-haired woman was taking care of her exotic amphibians, she really love to take care of her axolotls, while doing her routine, she saw one of her friends.

“Hi jack”

“Hello Marlene, how are you today”.

“I’m fine, yesterday the Governor and I we funded a sanctuary for Exotic amphibians”.

“that’s great, would you kindly help me with some boxes?”

“yes, of course!”

as the two went down Melee island, they began to talk about what’s new.

“Marlene, i heard that Governor Marley and his wife are expecting a child”

“oh really?, i can’t wait to see the new marley, could it be a boy or girl?”

“don’t be impatient, let the months pass,okay?”.

“okay”

Marlene helped Jack with his boxes, he worked on the import and export of products for the island, after finishing it, the two went to the forest to see the fireflies.

“How’s your work?”

“Great, everything is alright with my amphibians”

“you’re always with them”

then they noticed that a young woman was coming towards them, it was their friend.

“Hello Marlene!”

“Hi Amber, how’s going?”

“just taking care of my garden, and how about you?”

“i just helped Jack”

“right, very well, let’s go to the Scumm bar”

“i don’t think so, i need to take care of my chameleon”

“oh come on, just go with us, don’t worry about your animals”

“okay, as you say so”.

Later, Marlene and her friends spent the afternoon at the scumm bar.

“Marlene, you can’t spend your life taking care of those animals, you need to have some social life”

“i need to take care of them, you know that this is a responsibility”

“You’re such a workaholic, you need to met a man, how about a pirate?”

“what’s a pirate?”

“Amber, don’t say that to her, just leave her alone”

“Jack’s right”

“Oh Marlene, maybe you will change your mind”

Marlene spent the day with the, everything on Melee island was fine, until one night, Jack was finishing his job with the exports.

“Did you finished Jack?”

“Yes Boss”

“great, i can’t wait to see the other people our stuff”

“alright”

but suddenly, Jack and his boss heard some sounds.

“Did you hear that?”

“what?”.  
“let’s follow that sound!”

As Jack and his boss followed the sound, they noticed that i came from two grey green skinned pirates who came down from a boat.

“Pirates!”

“Don’t worry Jack, let me do this”

“Stay back!”

Jack’s boss went towards the pirates.

“Erm, are you okay, you need something,don’t worry, you are melee is-”

the grey green skinned pirated bite jack’s boss’s arm, jack was too shocked to stop them.

“Boss!, you got bitten by one of them”.

“Jack, im fine, im very fine…”

His Boss’s skin turned grey green and his eyes red, turning him just like those pirates.

“oh god, help, somebody help me”.

Jack ran away to the town as he pleaded for help.


	2. The beginning of the plague:

After that night, a reunion was set at the town hall, speaking about what jack just witnessed, the Governor tried to set things straight.

“Okay, i know the no-pirate policy has been since i began my job as the governor, but this getting too serious about this”

“What are we going to do?!, we are not going to let this pirates infect us”

“Don’t worry my fellow citizens, i will embark a journey to find a cure about this disease”

“that the governor we all know!”.

after the reunion, the governor returned to his mansion where his wife waited for him.

“Hello Bertrand, how’s the reunion”

“I told them to embark to find a cure for the strange disease”  
“While you were at the town hall, i was thinking about some names for our child”

“Well, Julie, i was thinking if the baby is a boy, i would name him after my Father: Horatio”

“Really Bertrand?, your father is still alive”

“alright, but honey.., what if our child is a girl, have you ever think about a name?”

“Elaine”

“Elaine, that’s a beautiful name, oh Julie, you make the happiest man in the 7 seas, as i embark to my journey, i won’t let that those pirates infect you”.

Days Later, the infection began to spread to every single person in Melee island, some doctors wearing plague masks arrived at the island to make sure to make another alternative to heal them.

The governor arrived to one of the tents along with one of the doctors, bertrand stared at the millions of infected people lying on beds.

“I’ve never seen an epidemic before since the black plague”

“Why are you saying that?”

“well sir bertrand, one thing is medieval and this is just awful than that”

“Have you thought of another alternative medicine”

“We are doing our best we could”

“great,also, please, protect my wife”

“yes, we will protect her at any cost”.

Marlene and Jack were watching the infected Amber.

“Oh god Amber, they infected you!”

“i don’t know why they are nice to us”

“Don’t die please, 19 people couldn't make it”

“i’ll be fine”

Meanwhile, the doctors were trying to organize all the things to stop the spread.

“so, Johann and Borg will protect the governor’s wife, you and i we will find a medicine for this anomalous illness”

“right…”

“alright clive,the governor will sail tomorrow, make sure you find more information about this”  
clive sighed, this would be hard job for him.


	3. Discovering the undiscovered:

Another day rose, Clive was walking with Bertrand, talking about the doctor’s recent discoveries.

“i just discovered about this illness, mr.Bertrand!, it is called “the voodoo pox” not harmless for pirates, but mortal to non-pirates”

“great discovery, but i need to go, the ship is waiting for me, see you in the next weeks”

as the governor was going away, Clive tried to warn something to Bertrand

“I have discovered a new cure thanks to the mix n’mojo!”

but the ship has sailed, but clive had the time to announce that to his friends.

“mix n’mojo?, what kind of method is this!?”

“i made some tests on some infected people, and it worked!”.

“nonsense!, mojo magic can’t heal voodoo!”

“why you are guys are all so strict!, you know i better made my own method than your awful way!”

“what did you just say!?, don’t you know that 39 people had died by this illness”

“your awful way, you know, throwing leeches at everyone!, i’m going home”.

Clive exited the doctor reunion with anger, but he still worked on his method.


	4. Getting worse

The death count on melee island was going up, first 18 death, then 34, and suddenly 49, the group of doctors tried anything, but their attempts failed, they regret for what they have done to clive, but they prayed that he’ll return.

Meanwhile, Clive was wondering through the forest of melee island, but he heard someone crying, he noticed that the crying came from a young woman sitting on a tree log.

“Miss, are you okay?”

“*sniff*...my friend Jack Is infected..”

“Who is jack?”

“Jack is one of my friends, first Amber and now Jack, i don’t want to be next”

“don’t be upset, i have discovered a method that i called mix n’ mojo, and it’s successful”

“thank you, i hope this can cure my friends”

“you are always welcome”

but clive saw that one of companions arrived.

“Clive!”

“Oh not you again”

“Clive, please, come back!”

“Why?”

“we’re so sorry for treating you like that, you were right, your method is great!”

“and…”

“You are right and all that, but please come back!”

“alright”

“oh thank the gods, can you help us to protect the governor’s wife form the zombies?”

“yes”


	5. The last infection

Marlene was sitting on a tree log, gazing at the night sky, she sighed and thought about her friends, hoping that they get well soon, she stood up and went to the town, as she arrived, she noticed that no one was there, but she still heard the people at the scumm bar, she didn’t have the time to go there, but she wanted to go to the port, later on, she noticed that there a few people at the island’s port but she didn’t care about that.

But she saw a giant and phantasmagoric ship that just arrived, there was no one, she felt that she had to go in there like if the ship is telling her to go inside, so she did it, it was the first time that she went to a pirate ship like that, after all, she just stared at sea, Marlene had the bad idea to turn, she saw a pirate, more than that i was a captain, Marlene looked at him, his skin was dark green and rotten, his black hair was deteriorated, but she was drowned in his charm.

Embracing was a bad idea, she was infected, she screamed, everything turned black.

One afternoon, two sailors were at Melee island’s beach, they were talking about the voodoo pox situation that everyone was talking about.

“so, what’s going to happen?”.

“I don’t know pal, i don’t know!.

Suddenly, the two sailors found a body lying down the sand.

“hey, is that a body”

“of course it is”

the walked slowly to see that, they didn't expected that.

“oh lord, is that...Marlene?!”

“quickly, tell that to clive,ok?”

“alrighty then”

Later, Bertrand arrived to melee island,carrying the cure for the pox that had cursed the island, as he arrived the tent, he saw Clive.

“good evening, Sire, i’ve been waiting for you”

“dont need to wait for me, i’ve found the cure”

“wait, while you were gone, i have a good new and a bad new”

“tell me the good news”  
“i have discovered while you were gone, a new alternative method called: mix n’mojo, and it works!, combining that cure that you brought, it makes stronger!”

“And the bad news?”

“they have found Marlene’s body at the beach”

“Marlene?!”

“You can take a look at her, but i recommend you to not touch her”

Clive and Bertrand went towards the infected Marlene, who was lying at the bed with her green skin, some strange purple liquid came out of her mouth and left eye.

“Marlene”

“Bertrand…*cough*..i..saw...him..”

“who was it?”

“i...embraced him…”

“don’t tell me that it was a pirate!”

“why the grim reapper was dressed like a pirate?”

Marlene began to cough some of the strange purple liquid.

“Bertrand...if i die, let my friends take care of my animals”

“Of course”

and that moment, Marlene made her final breath, Bertrand never felt so bad after losing a friend from his childhood.

“Marlene’s gone, i hope that this doesn’t happen to my Julie”.

“sire, she’s right here”

Bertrand turned, and he saw her, her wife was alright.

“Bertrand?”

“My honeybun, i’m home!”

bertrand went towards Julie and carefully hug her.  
“Bertrand i thought you were gone”

“of course i’m not, i’m back safely”

Jack and Amber appeared, now healed as happily as they can be.

“Jack,Amber!, you are healed!”

“of course, we are now healthy and kicking”

“Jack, how about Marlene?, they told us that she was last seen going to some sort of ship”

“She’s dead”

“what?!”

Jack and Amber were too shocked after hearing the news of their best friend, but Clive explained what happened.

“your friend was found at the beach by some sailors, she was infected by the pox, but she couldn’t make it”

“oh no..”

“but she told that if you would care of her animals”

“yes,we are going to do that”

“alright, with your friend’s death, that makes the 56th person that dies by the voodoo pox, well, anything you have to say before i get into business with my medical friends”.

Bertrand felt a bit bad after Marlene’s death, but he had an idea.

“Julie, after all of this pox thing ends, i’ll promise that my child would never date a pirate, i’ll also tell that to my father, so he makes sure that our kid will never date those scoundrels”.

“okay,okay, sir Marley, could please give the cure?”

“of course”

after all of this, the rest of the citizens were healed, it was a happy ending for them, but it also has the saddest moments.

at the end, a funeral was set in memory of Marlene, many relatives said the last goodbye to her, her friends remember her as a good friend, etc..

even the island was pirate-less, it slowly began to become a home for those people, the event is still spoken ever since that day..


	6. Epilogue

An undead Woman was freshly risen up from her grave, she barely recognized the island after those years, but she saw that the ship that started it all had arrived.


End file.
